BoBoiBoy Earth
BoBoiBoy Earth (BoBoiBoy Tanah) is one of the original three elemental forms that BoBoiBoy obtained, the others being BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Wind. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Quake in Season 1, Episode 13. Story Season 1 Earth was amongst the first three forms that BoBoiBoy obtained from Ochobot. In Season 1, Episode 13, Earth forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, and all his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. After exerting all his energy, Earth fainted and reverted back to normal after defeating Adu Du. Season 2 BoBoiBoy Earth appeared in Season 2, Episode 1 when helping the other BoBoiBoys putting the new logo of Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. In Season 2, Episode 9, he appeared alongside BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Wind when they attacked Adu Du together with their powers and the combo movement to fight against Recycled Tiger. Season 3 BoBoiBoy Earth return in Season 3, Episode 25 and 26 when he use Triple Split with BoBoiBoy Fire and Water ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy He returns in ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy as one of BoBoiBoy's main forms. Appearance Original Series His appearance bears striking resemblance to BoBoiBoy's original form and is almost exactly the same, except the slightly red theme and coloring. ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy In Galaxy, Earth is noticeably more different to how his counterpart in the original series looked like. In addition to being much taller and notably more mature as BoBoiBoy, Earth new color scheme is now a brown, possibly to match his colors of his earth and ground related powers. Like the other forms, his pants are black. The position of his cap is the same, but on the back of the cap, the earth element symbol is clearly visible where the 'B' of BoBoiBoy's new logo should be. His vest is open all the way and the Earth elemental symbol is visible on the left side of his chest. He's also the only element so far to keep the original color of BoBoiBoy's armbands (red). Personality Amongst the other forms, true his nature, Earth is the most down to earth form. He is much more grounded than the other forms and has shown many leadership qualities. Responsible and serious, Earth is usually the form to be on top of things. Being the most centered of the original three elements, Earth often acts as a mediator between Lightning and Wind's stark contrasting personalities as well as the acting leader of the forms when present. While other elements have to balance their personalities that came with their powers, Earth is the only one who doesn't have to, being the most level-headed. Most of his leadership persona was heavily regressed in Galaxy, the other forms having gained their own acting independence and not quarreling with themselves, no longer needed Earth's constant presence as their functioning leader, but he still often takes charge when the situation presents itself. Earth is almost always present when BoBoiBoy preforms an Elemental Split, probably as a way to help control the other extreme personalities other forms bring to the table. However, he isn't always constantly needed to be summoned like before, giving other elements a chance to become leader, though it is clear that the Elements work as their best when Earth is present. Earth is possibly a personification of BoBoiBoy's responsible and leadership part of his personality. The nature of his abilities are dedicated to defending others. He is also the closest in personality to the original BoBoiBoy, also signified by the fact that when reverting to normal from an Elemental Split, all the other elements always return to Earth. Abilities BoBoiBoy Earth has Geokinesis, the power to manipulate earth to his will. Most of Earth's abilities are related to using earth and stone in more defense-based abilities. It's interesting to note that Earth doesn't need the presence of soil or rock to use his abilities and is shown to be able generate earth on surfaces such as steel or in the air. Original Series Ability seen and used in the Original series of BoBoiBoy. * 'Earth Stairs' (''Tangga Tanah) - A flight of stars created to help Earth ascend to high place. (Season 1, Episode 1.) * Earth Pillar (Tanah Tinggi) - Earth summons a pillar to protect himself and his friends from attacks. ** Earth Upward (Tanah Tinggi, Bertubi-tubi) - A stronger variation of the Earth Pillar which can increase in height if Earth punches the ground repeatedly. * Landslide / Earth Filler (Tanah Runtuh / ''Tanah Kambus) '- Open up a sinkhole to make opponents cave in into the ground. * Earth Barrier (Tanah Pelindung) - A variation of Earth Pillar, but used in a sphere. * Earth Gloves (Tangan Tanah) - Earth has a pair of earth-made gloves, to enhance his abilities and strengthen his attack. * Earth Grab (Tanah Pencengkam) - A common technique used by Earth by using jutting rocks to stop targets in place. * Earth Slam (Tanah Cerakah) - Earth summons sharp rocks to attack opponents on their feet. * Rock Toss (Beserta Batu) - Earth throws rocks at their enemies. * Earth Contain (Timbunan Tanah) - He used it to trapped Mukalakus (Seen in Season 1, Episode 13). * Earth Kick (Tendangan Tanah) - Earth uses an earth power kick. it is only used in a football game. BoBoiBoy Land Stairs.png|Earth Stairs Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-14h54m15s150.png|Earth Pillar Runtuh.png|Landslide Tanah Pelindung.png|Earth Barrier Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h16m43s198.png|Earth Gloves Tanah pencengkam2.png|Earth Grab Tanah Jerakah.png|Earth Slam BBB Tanah Paserkan Batu.png|Rock Toss Bertubi Raksasa Tidur.png|Earth Upward Timbunan 1.png|Earth Contain Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-14h27m28s174.png|Earth Kick BoBoiBoy Galaxy Regular Abilities * Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) - BoBoiBoy Earth raises the ground level where the enemy is located that will attack the enemy. ** Multiple Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah, Bertubi-tubi) - Just like the Earth Punch, but this technique is used as a defense mechanism or attack against the enemy. * Earth Barrier (Tanah Pelindung) - BoBoiBoy Earth elevates ground levels used as defense techniques or to counter enemy attacks. * Earth Wall (Tanah Pendinding) - BoBoiBoy Earth elevates the ground and is used as a wall to protect Cattus from being captured by Adu Du. Vehicle Abilities * Earth Drift (Drifting Tanah) - BoBoiBoy Earth elevates the ground to its enemies to prevent them from inventing and throwing them back. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Adventure To Space, this power is called Scoop Earth. * Asteroid Boulder (Mampatan Tanah Asteroid) - BoBoiBoy Earth compresses land into an asteroid using its vehicle. ** Asteroid Strike (Serangan Tanah Asteroid) - An assaulted asteroid was used by launching it against the enemy to attack it. Tumbukan Tanah Galaxy.png|Earth Punch Drifting Tanah.png|Earth Drift Mampatan Tanah Asteroid.png|Asteroid Boulder Letupan Tanah Asteroid.png|Asteroid Strike Others * Earth Igloo (Igloo Tanah) - A shelter for BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Wind to protect them from rain. Tanah Igloo.png|Earth Igloo Trivia * Earth is considered as the 'original form' when BoBoiBoy uses Elemental Split. When BoBoiBoy reverts to his normal form, all the other forms will return to where Earth is located. * Alongside BoBoiBoy Water, BoBoiBoy Earth is the only elemental forms to be able of manipulating their elements into forming 'living creatures'. Earth having his Earth Golem and Earth dragon and Water with his Water Whale Sphere and Twin Water Eels. ** This might be because Earth and Water are considered to be the basis for all life. * Earth shares similar powers to the Old Town White Coffee character, Terra. However, Terra uses red gloves, which differs from Earth's earth-magma gloves (which he hasn't used in Galaxy at this point). * In Episode 9 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, both BoBoiBoy Wind and Leaf shared a fear of snakes, to the point that they dropped trying to fight and instead get rid of the snake, but strangely enough, Earth did not share the same fear. * Earth once won The Galactic Cat's Cradle String Championship according to a trivia released for BoBoiBoy's birthday. Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Tanah id:BoBoiBoy Tanah tl:BoBoiBoy Lupa vi:BoBoiBoy Đất Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters